Random Rent Rhymes
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: These are random poems about RENT I began one day when I was bored at home. My first RENT fanfic.
1. I'll Live

A/N: This is my first thing ever for Rent, and will be different poems about and from different character's points of view. This is the first. It doesn't rhyme!

Disclaimer: That honor goes to Jonathan Larson.

"**I'll Live"**

**By Mark Cohen**

My friends slowly die around me

I watch them grow weaker every day.

They all say I'm so lucky

But they don't see what I see

When they move on and end up together

I'll live on alone

When their hearts all expire and last breaths are taken

I'll live on alone

When grass covers their last remains

I'll live on alone

And when it is my time

And my own breath falters

I'll die alone.

A/N: Review, but be gentle!


	2. My Love

A/N: Poem #2! This time from Roger's point of view, about Mimi, and it does sort of rhyme. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

"**Love and Life"**

**By Roger Davis**

The day she walked into my life

Uninvited, unprepared

I noticed first the way

The moonlight caught her hair

It hurt me when I discovered

She did what I once did

It was killing her slowly

But I wanted her to live.

She was so bold, so brave

Preaching, "No day but today."

But I was still in denial

I couldn't be that way

Discovery came next,

That she would someday die

I told her I would someday, too

Her eyes begged me not to lie

I fell in love – I already had

Everything was going just fine

But the new year causes lives to change

It, too, affected mine

I pushed her away

While at the same time

I only wanted to hold her

She was growing weaker;

I was getting stronger

When grief should have pulled us together

I instead left town

I came back before long

I just couldn't live it down

But she was dying quickly,

I had only a minute or two

I sang to her and told her

All that I needed to

I told her how the moonlight

Made her dark hair glow

And how her eyes held hope

That a better world would show

When I looked into her eyes

Distance had made me wise

And I realized

She always loved me

I could see it in her eyes

She survived that night

It was magic working its way

Now I live for that phrase

"No day but today."

I will always love her

That bold, Hispanic girl

My love, my life, my song

Mimi.

A/N: Review!!!


	3. Take Me Or Leave Me

A/N: Okay, the third poem in this series! From Maureen's point of view to Joanne, and it rhymes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Are you kidding?

_Take Me Or Leave Me_

_By Maureen Johnson_

"Take me or leave me," you say,

But I just want to be free

"C'mon, honeybear, pretty please?"

Why can't I just be _me_?

People these days are so territorial

They want to stake out their claims

Wanna know they've got it all for real

And then tie it up in chains.

But chains can't hold me, Pookie

Nor can words of plea,

I love you lots – hey, I chose _you_ –

Please just let me be!

Don't you trust your sweetie?

You don't act like you do

I can't even talk to another girl (or guy)

Without getting told off by you.

I need my limelight

And I need to be on that stage

So every time I get out and laugh

Don't go into a rage.

You 'make lists

In your sleep'

While I live and sing

And faith-leap.

I wanna be with you, Pookie,

But you don't own me

I love you,

So please don't cage me.

When with Maureen Johnson

It's important to see

Take me for what I am –

Or leave me.

A/N: Review!


	4. Life's Beauty

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but the holiday season had me pretty busy! But I did update, right? Poem four! From Mark's point of view, does sort of rhyme.

Disclaimer: Noooo!!!!!

**Life's Beauty**

**By Mark Cohen**

I see everything through the eyes of my camera

I capture it all, every bit

But there's one question I've always had

And nobody can answer it.

What is the true beauty in life?

Is it in the way

That Roger and Mimi kiss?

And seem to fill their earthly days

With un-matched heavenly bliss?

Or is it in the way

That Joanne and Maureen fight

Then make up, 'cause they're in love

And it holds them really tight?

Or what about Collins and Angel –

Letting their spirit show

Dancing and singing and having fun

Cheering up everyone they know?

Could it even be in the way

I document our lives?

Saving the good and bad memories

Both the fun and the strife?

Is it music?

Is it film?

Is it dance?

I guess the beauty of life _is_

The fact that we are here everyday

Giving and taking and changing the world

In our own special way

So I'll sit here and film the world

In all its lies and truth

And hate, and work, and starving days,

From a Bohemian's view.

A/N: Review the sappy poem!!!


	5. You

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, guys, but I only update this when I think of a good idea. I was really bored during my study hall today and this poem came to mind! Angel's poem, after she's dead, to (who else?) Collins. One of my personal faves!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**You**

**By Angel Dumott Schunard**

I never meant to hurt you

Never meant to make you cry

I didn't want to see you sob

As you watched my life slip by.

But I couldn't last forever

All good things must end

The best times of my life, you know,

Were when you were my friend.

But you were more than just a friend to me

I want to let you know

You were my lover

And my life

I just wish I could show.

How you meant the world to me

And even more than that

The memories you've given me

And the ones I've given back.

Those little things you did a lot

The things that make you _you_

The way you started out nervously

"Are we a thing?"

We were _everything_!

Honey – I'll always cherish that.

The way you smiled and laughed each day

The way you drank incessantly

You couldn't keep a steady job

You said you'd rather spend time with me.

You were always there for our friends

Even when I died

They wouldn't stop arguing –

You broke it up and cried.

The love we shared was so profound

I knew I'd found the light

When I first found you, Christmas Eve

That fateful, special, happy night.

I just want you to know I love you still

I hold you close every day

Though you can't see me, feel me, hear me

I never am away.

We must keep moving on with ourselves

It's 'No day but today'

You have to keep hold of what you've got

And never give it away.

I love you,

Thomas B. Collins.

A/N: What did you think? Review!


End file.
